


Legally Brooke

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Legally Blonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Most girls would accept their boyfriend dumped them and move on but Brooke Lohst is not most girls.





	Legally Brooke

“Are you sure tonight’s the night?” Christine asked as she and Jenna buzzed behind Brooke pulling out dresses for the blonde to try on as she stood in front of the changing room mirror.

“Definitely, he’s been giving me proposal eyes all week.”

“I can’t believe you guys are going to get married! You’re so perfect for each other!” Christine excitedly said as she held a blue dress up to Brooke in the mirror.

“And he’s so smart? You’re so lucky.”

“First girl from the class of 2020 to get married!”

“Oh to guys!” The three giggled as they proceeded to go through dresses, unable to hear the two sales clerks at the desk talking about them.

“Ugh, another dumb blonde looking for a dress to show off for her boyfriend.”

“Hey there’s one good thing about blondes,” the other woman said pulling off the half price tag on a dress, “they’re easy commissions.” She walked over to the girls with a large smile as she showed it off to them. “It’s the latest from France, made exactly for girl like you.”

“Oh really? This feels like Chinese silk…does it have a double half stitch loop?”

“Ugh…yes?”

“Yeah, that’s not possible. If you tried that kind of such with this material the fabric would pucker.” The woman’s smile disappeared as one graced Brooke’s face. “Lady, I may be a blonde but I’m not that blonde.” The woman backed away as another appeared from behind the curtains having heard the whole thing.

“Courtney, take your break. Brooke Lohst is one of our best clients and as such deserves only the best.” As she said this Brooke saw her pull out the blue dress she had been holding. “The latest from Milan, trust me it will look perfect on you.” The girl excitedly took the dress and disappeared behind the door for a few moments before coming out making her friends gasp as she stood in front of the mirror. Brooke’s eyes widened as she looked get image over and jumped excitedly.

“Brooke, you look-”

“-amazing!”

“Oh my God you guys, this is this one. The one I become Mrs. Brooke Lohst-Huntington in. Anne, you already know my card! Girls, I have a marriage proposal to get ready for.”


End file.
